The Psychiatrist (retelling)
Scene 1 : French Airport After a landing in Paris, Blake phones Krystle. Scene 2 : French Airport/Carrington Mansion (Patio) Krystle tells Blake she does not like the secretive nature of his dealings. She does not like either that he insists she sees Nick, even thought she eventually accepts to. Scene 3 : Nick's House Fallon really does not want to have Jeff's baby. She goes to Nick to get him to recommend a doctor in New York who can do the procedure. Nick has no time for this little girl. With Nick upstairs, Fallon "happens" to answer his ringing phone - it is Krystle seeking an appointment. Fallon, instead, interprets it to be the two setting up a rendezvous. Nick is not impressed by the jealous act and kicks Fallon out. Scene 4 : Denver Carrington (Jeff's office) Jeff is willing to do anything to stop Fallon from having an abortion. He asks one of his friends, Handley, to see if he has any legal rights. Scene 5 : Roman Hotel (Alexis' suite) Blake arrives in Rome. He meets Alexis, but Rashid is not there. He is to meet them in a villa in the Italian hillside. It takes Rashid three days to meet Blake at the villa. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Steven, taking the day off, finds Sammy Jo tinkering with his Trans Am. Sammy Jo has set up a rematch and Steven is so psyched about it that he starts making out with Sammy Jo. Scene 7 : Roman Hotel (Alexis' suite) Blake has difficulties to believe Alexis but nevertheless he will stay in Rome. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Sammy Jo's bedroom) Krystle asks Sammy Jo why she didn't tell her that her father is not coming back for her. Sammy Jo says she did not want to worry Krystle. Now, Krystle recommends sending Sammy Jo to school to become a secretary. But Sammy Jo doesn't want to work, she wants Steven's money. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom) Fallon tells Steven she is thinking about abortion. Scene 10 : Denver Carrington (Jeff's office) Handley tells Jeff he has any legal rights. Then, Jeff asks Claudia why a woman would want to have an abortion. Claudia claims that a woman must be really insecure. Scene 11 : Villa Marini (Pool Area) Alexis tries to woo Blake, and even gets a photographer to capture Blake rubbing Alexis down. Scene 12 : Darkroom Alexis pays the photographer so he makes the photos back to the States. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) Jeff tries a new tact with Fallon - let's work things out. But Fallon does not love Jeff and tells him again that she only married him so Cecil would give Blake the loan. Jeff is so disgusted. Scene 14 : Villa Marini (Pool Area) Rashid is eventually there. Blake manages to get his tankers of oil. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Fallon asks Krystle what does she think about Nick. Krystle does not understand Fallon's innuendo. Scene 16 : Nick's office (Waiting room) Krystle sees the picture of Alexis and Blake while in the waiting room at Nick's office and runs off. Scene 17 : Nick's office (Exteriors) Nick chases her down and brings her back to his place. Scene 18 : Speedway Steven wins the race. Winning the race is even better for Sammy Jo, Steven is going to bring her to his cabin. Scene 19 : Villa Marini (Pool Area) Alexis thanks Rashid before he goes. Scene 20 : Nick's House Nick spends the afternoon with Krystle. Scene 21 : Villa Marini (Pool Area) Blake kisses Alexis in Rome. Blake felt so relieved to get his tankers of oil, and Alexis looked particularly radiant, he could not help himself. Blake does feel instant guilt, but Alexis tries to convince him not to. Scene 22 : Nick's House When Krystle finds the tabloid in Nick's jacket, she opens up to Nick. Nick tells her there is no reason to cry for Blake. Krystle wants to leave for fear of what she would do if she stayed. Nick wants her to stay and the two kiss.